Manufacturing plants, irrigation systems, and power generation facilities use large quantities of water for their operation. To collect the water, screen intakes are used in various bodies of water. One common type of screen intake has a tee configuration with two screens on opposing ends. The screen intakes must be designed to protect aquatic life and to prevent buildup of debris along the length of the intake's screens. To do this, the flow velocity through the screens should be kept below a maximum peak level, which may be about 0.5 f/s. One way to reduce the flow resistance and control the flow velocity at the screen's surface is to use flow modifiers inside the screen intake. For example, Johnson Screens—the assignee of the present disclosure—improves flow uniformity using flow modifiers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,131, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
When used, the screen intakes may also be installed in applications subjecting the intake to external pressures and impact loads. Likewise, fluid passing through the screen intake may experience pressure drops and additional flow resistances that reduce the flow capacity of the screen intake. What is needed is a screen intake that not only has the advantages of uniform flow velocity at the screen's surface, but that further reduces flow resistances within the intake and strengthens the structural support of the intake to resist external pressures and impact loads.